The Knight Shift
The Knight Shift '''was a webseries in the Arknthology storyline, created by DeathlyLogic. It depicted the events that the Arkn Knight Ellpagg went through after being betrayed and damned to the Infernous. Summary Act I Ellpagg enters the Infernous, accompanied by two Dekn escorts. His memories have been stripped, and he believes himself to be an ordinary human nicknamed "The Knight" (due to his hoodie, which resembles a knight's armor) on his way to a party with friends. After getting in an "accident" on the road (which the driver claims was caused by hitting an animal), Knight's friends suggest they seek help in a nearby house. The house is empty (though unlocked), and Knight feels extremely uneasy exploring it. After glimpsing movement outside the windows, Knight begins to suspect that that the house is haunted, but his "friends" refuse to leave. Knight takes up a dragon-headed cane (one of his former Arkn weapons) to help him walk, since he injured his leg in the "crash". As time passes, his behavior becomes increasingly bizarre and aggressive: his eyes turn an inhuman blue color, and he begins attacking his friends and speaking in a strange, raspy voice. After killing the rest of the party (seemingly while under the cane's influence), Knight awakens alone. As his sentence commences, he is put through a series of torments, with nothing but his camera to keep him company. The camera is given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Knight's sentence; viewers of the stream get a front row seat of Knight's torments, including isolation, attacks by unseen monsters, starvation, mind-bending architecture, and mutilations by Persophelus Redgrave. Several times, he believes that he has escaped, only to find himself back in the house moments later. Soon enough, eight eternities after Knight's torment begins, his former friend, "Ed"; The Carver reveals himself as Knight's jailer, beginning his personal torments of The Knight. This continues until an entity known as The Guilted One appears and seemingly rescues Knight, delivering him to the son of the Hethe, Cedric Kharon. '''Interlude (Michael's Camera and No More Truths) Instead of depositing Knight with Cedric's group of travelers, Malek mistakenly takes a disguised Carver in Knight's place. After several days of traveling with the group, Malek turns his gun on "Knight", who reveals himself to be The Carver and morphs into his true skeletal form before attacking the group. Malek then departs to rescue the real Knight. After the real Knight is rescued, Ellpagg enters .Reality and finds Michael Knight, his guarded human. Noting Ellpagg's escape, The Carver (who takes a human vessel by the name of Luke Anton) tracks down Michael, arriving in his timeline shortly after Ellpagg. The Carver confronts Michael and draws out The Knight, causing Ellpagg to take Michael over. After a brief fight, Ellpagg and Carver sit down to tea. Ellpagg uses the opportunity to get to know The Carver's plans, and Carver tells Ellpagg that the Hethe need to see him in person. However, this turns out to be a trap, and Ellpagg is returned to the Infernous as a prisoner (with his memories of The Carver's plans wiped). Some time after this, as the May 15th Catastrophe occurs, Carver himself is sent back to the Infernous by a bullet to the skull (courtesy of a self-proclaimed "Fallen Hethe"). Act II Now back in the Infernous (and with some of his memories restored), Knight knows that he's really the Arkn prince Ellpagg — and that he can escape. Imprisoned with The Carver (who is now revealed to be the Dekn Lord of Pain, Torment and Cheese), Ellpagg promises that they will get out together. However, because The Carver is now a prisoner himself, the realm starts to meld to what he fears. This separates Ellpagg and The Carver long enough for Carver to see Ellpagg as a red-eyed monster. Despite being badly beaten by the corrupted version of Ellpagg, Carver still manages to defeat the illusion, as Ellpagg wakes up and is attacked by an illusion of a lurker (which turns out to be The Carver). Carver beats Ellpagg to the point of near death and skins his arm; Ellpagg fights back, mocking The Carver as he seemingly defeats him. Carver confesses that his personal torment in the Infernous showed him "a broken chain". Frustrated and disappointed by his predicament, Ellpagg goes off alone to confess to the Cloud9 livestream audience. He returns to find that his last fight with The Carver has left Carver bleeding. Unaware of why this has happened, Ellpagg finds out that The Carver's human vessel, Luke, is slowly taking over in the Infernous, causing The Carver to be mortal; hence, the injuries sustained during the fight (while appearing minor) will end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tries to find a fix to this; learning that the Hethe travel through the Infinity Hallway, he runs up to find them. As Ellpagg reaches the Hallway, however, The Carver apparently dies off screen, and his power transfer to the nearest conduit: Ellpagg. This strips Ellpagg of his Arkn traits, giving him the powers of a Dekn Lord, along with all of his memories (plus The Carver's). This suddenly hits Ellpagg, as he learns of the Arkn Lords' plans to not only betray him, but turn him into a Dekn Lord, in order to show the Arkn that the Dekn have the power to turn even their greatest warrior to darkness. Enraged, Ellpagg gouges out his own eyes in anguish as his wings are destroyed. Once he recovers, Ellpagg (taking up his former knight's armor and a new pair of artificial wings) wanders through the Infernous, and finds the "house" completely empty. In desperation, Ellpagg returns to the Infinity Hallway, but find it similarly empty. Ellpagg declares that he will raise up new allies in the ArknAngels. He uses his new, amplified powers over time and timelines to awaken the ArknAngels, save for Raphael (in which case he instead gives Tobias Kestler a note that reads "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG"). In Michael's case, he inserts himself into Michael's second .reality timeline and poses as his Guardian Arkn (when in reality, Ellpagg is already in his post-shift state and no longer an Arkn). Ellpagg departs, just as "Infernous escape era" Knight arrives and faces The Carver. Returning back to his own time and the Infernous, Knight finds Uriel, now known as Alex Winter, and tears up three pieces of paper that will inevitably lead to his awakening. The papers read "FIND. AND. RECORD. Returning to the Infernous for the last time, Ellpagg officially denounces his role as a Dekn Lord and severs all ties with the Arkn, declaring himself to be his own entity — and, as such, a god. Calling himself the "God of Beetles" (an aspect that was formerly his weakest suit), he declares his intentions to create a new party that both sides will fear. As he makes his escape from the Infernous, the Cloud9 stream shuts down, displaying what looks like editing errors as the reason (when in reality, Ellpagg has escaped and is coming for the viewers). After butchering the entirety of Cloud9's viewership, Ellpagg sets out to create a neutral party, and declares that he will end the Arkn-Dekn war by whatever means necessary. Non-Canon Conclusion At the end of the final installment of The Knight Shift, after Ellpagg awakens the ArknAngels, his fate is revealed in series of text cards. This text recaps the ending of the series, and goes on to reveal Ellpagg's fate beyond the events of TKS. This summary, while originally intended to foreshadow future spin-offs and follow-ups to TKS, was rendered non-canon as the plot of the Arknthology evolved and changed. The text explains that following the creation of Arkaissa, Ellpagg allows himself to be arrested by the Arkn and put in the same prison Uriel was. Learning that Uriel escaped, Ellpagg decides to find out what he did, but is instead given the death penalty for his treason against the Arkn. Rather than be executed, he is given the chance of joining a suicide squad of Arkn being sent into a newly discovered rift of existence, The Necrodiumadris. Encountering a new being known as a Deedrn (or Deedren as the Arkn refer to them), Ellpagg is nearly killed before being offered a deal by the Deedrn, Indroi Facillis. His deal was to allow Indroi to possess him as he left (as Indroi was unable to leave without a host), in return for being healed and granted more power, in case the two ever met up again and he wanted revenge. Having escaped and parted ways with Indroi, Ellpagg finds Raphael again and offers him a chance to join him in ending the war. Raphael convinces Ellpagg that it is unlikely to happen, but that he could help, to which Ellpagg decides to ponder on his choices for an eon or two. Returning to his home realm in an undisclosed area of existence, Ellpagg went into hiding, and has remained there in lore since. This history is revealed to be a passage from the Arkncron, ''which is being read by Michael Knight. Appearances Individuals * Ellpagg * The Carver * Gar'sha * Persophelus Redgrave * De'ebo * Mrs. Lights * Princess * Malek * Cedric Kharon * Theatre Mask * Gilgamesh (mentioned) * Uriel (mentioned) * Raphael (mentioned) * Michael Knight * Tobias Kestler (mentioned) Species * Arkn ** ArknAngels * Dekn * Humans (referenced, mentioned) * Hethe * Swipers * Deedrn (non-canon mention) Locations * Infernous ** The House ** The Carver's Office ** The Infinity Hallway * The Beyond ** The Drain * Mesopotamia (mentioned) * Arkaissa (mentioned) * The Necrodiumadris (non-canon mention) Items * Dragonier * Edgar's Revolver * Immulsyr * Plastic Fairy Wand * Arknchron Episodes * Part I: [ In the Dragon's Den ] * [The Knight|[1 The Knight]] *[ In the Waiting Room ] *2 Plague *[ In the Wizard's Castle ] *3 Madness *4 Ephellogue *[ In the Monster's Gaze ] *5 Bullet *6 Torment *Repressed Memories *[ In a Broken State of Mind ] *7 Trivial *VID00001 *[ In My Neck of the Woods ] *9-1 Fear of the Reaper *9-2 Fear of the Reaper *[ At the End of the Line ] *10 Accusation *End Part I [ Finale: Paradise Lost| Notes and Trivia * The series was the second installment in the Arknthology. It served as the introduction to Cloud9 and the Infernous. * TKS was deleted in April 2019 when the YouTube channel was closed by an outside party, and most of the series was lost. (However, many of the videos are included in the Arknthology Act I playlist.) * The audience of The Knight Shift assumed the roles of the Arkn and Dekn who were viewing The Knight's torments through the Cloud9 stream. * The song that Ellpagg and his "friends" sang in "1 The Knight" was The Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This". This was the leitmotif for the series (and the Infernous in general). * The original concept for the series (before DeathlyLogic decided to make it an Arknverse story) was a straightforward haunted house story, about a hapless man trapped in a house with ghosts and monsters. * The slowed-down version of Simon & Garfunkle's "The Sound of Silence" appeared in the beginning of "6 Torment". * There were a number of spin-offs and follow-up series planned for The Knight Shift. All of them ultimately ended up being scrapped, as the various plots comprising the Arknthology evolved and changed. Among the planned series were: ** A direct sequel called The Knight Shift: End Times (which only produced a single episode, previously listed on the TKS channel as "11 The Fib"). ** A new storyline called The Goners Story, which would have featured the Deedrn (as outlined in the non-canon ending of the final episode of TKS). ** ''Prince of Gold, a blog telling the story of Ellpagg's life.Category:Universe A Category:Webseries Category:Arknthology Category:The War Chronicles Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Webseries (Universe A) Category:Deleted Series